galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonial Navy (D8)
Colonial Navy in Battlestar Leonidas/Dimension Eight. Admiralty Since the promoted of Commander Arthur Wallace to Admiral; there has being growth number of younger Admiral in the Admiralty larger in part to Admiral Wallace promotoed them. Note: More name maybe added however some name may change. 'Admiral of the Colonial Navy and Supreme Admiral: ' Jonas Ingram Stryker (Retired) 'Grand Admiral:' Jonas Ingram Stryker (Retired) George “Dewey” Nelson (KIA - Cylon War) 'Fleet Admiral:' Jonas Ingram Stryker (Retired) George “Dewey” Nelson (KIA - Cylon War) Thomas C. Hood (Retired) George Nebraska (KIA - Cylon War) Stepan Aiken (Retired) John Kronus (Retired) Ryan “Fireball” Nolan (Retired) James “Clint” Bakuhizen (Retired) Alfredo “Al” Bakuhizen (Retired) Steffen Isaak (Retired) 'Admiral:' Wilson Harrall (KIA - Cylon War) Gary Ware (Retired) Kevin A. McDougal (Retired) Calvin Powell (Retired) Marcel A. Cervantes (Retired) Marvyn C. Spence (Retired) Walter F. Tames (Retired) Ernest R. Williams (Retired) Andrew T. Beal (Retired) William T. Acland (Retired) Apollo Soucek (Retired) Walter S. Cross (Retired) Basil P. Wingfield (Retired) John F. Sitkauskas (Retired) Vicente A. Cruz (Retired) James C. Whitehead III (Retired) Frederick P. Campbell (Retired) Of the thirteen Admiral, twelve are assign colonies with the Senior most Admirals being in overall command of the Admirals) Faraji Hasdrubal (Chief of Naval Operation) Michael Conway (Picon) (Vice Chief of Navy Operation) Peter Corman (Caprica) (Chief of Fleet Operation) Robert Wilson (Caneron) (Vice Chief of Fleet Operation) Frederick Becton (Retired) Laura Ainslie (Retired) William Sean Benson (Leonis) Robert Coontz (Sagittaron) Edward Eberle (Gemenon) Charles Hughes (Libran) William Pratt (Tauron) Allen Ackbar (Scorpia) James T. Kirk (Aerilon) Retta Nagala (Virgon) Arthur Wallace (Aquaria) 'Vice Admiral: ' Dorian Stein (Retired) George R. Carnac (Retired) Aali T. Zaid (Retired) Julian Marcus (Retired) Wilfred W. Barrett (Retired) Adriana C. Carver (Retired) Pascual S. Acompanado (Retired) John C. Waldron (Retired) Edward H. Seymour (Retired) Reginald R. Cardwell (Retired) John Henry Towers Gilad Pellaeon Martio Batch William Standley Harold Stark Tucker Bullock Owen Paris Jack Strickler Charlie Whatley Gregory Black Raymond Aaron Matthew Dougherty Edward Fitzpatrick Maxwell Forrest Anthony Haftel Thomas Henry Marcus Holt Kathryn Janeway Robert Leyton Clyde Nakamura Dakin Patterson William Ross Julian Toddman William Riker Leander MacConnell (Retired) Andrew “Macbeth” Irving 'Rear Admiral:' Gerald Mitchell (Retired) Kaylin Lanier (Retired) Albert E. Woodward (Retired) Abram Osborne (Retired) Robert B. Vallette (Retired) Gayle Meyer (Retired) Leslie M. Deeds (Retired) Robert W. Bush (Retired) Walter N. T. Beckett (Retired) Charles G. Bird (Retired) Daniel Nash (Retired) Arthur Herbert Richard Strickland John Leake Matthew Aylmer George Byng John Jennings Terrence Stanford Isaac Campbell Kidd Thomas Mathews (Retired) Edward Hawke William Hague Charles Knowles Francis Holburne George Rodney George Darby Wullf Yularen Mark Jameson (Retired) Percival Sherbrook Aylen Shikoba Kendal Ozzel Conan Antonio Motti Gavin Darklighter (Retired) Firmus Piett Feyet Kiez Lon Isoto Hiram Drayson Dif Scaur Hortel Ossilege Miriam Kraus Matric Klauskin (Retired) Teren Rogriss Delak Krennel Scott Tolan Mils Giel Amise Griff Blitzer Harrsk Dalken Hol Terrinald Screed Treuten Teradoc Carth Onasi Jimas Veltraa Edouard Fenel Krion Grial Bart Coburn (Retired) Dru Valan (Retired) Tohri Challon Peto Kelsan Patrick Bennett Lewis Ware Daniel Leonard Erik Pressman Gregory Quinn Henry Darrow (Retired) Natasi Daala Katherine “Kat” Kingman Michele Kalian Timothy “Tim” Edward Colonial Navy Colonial Fleet: List of Battlestars Group A: Active Fleet (Public Knowledge - 120 Battlestar) Fenris Class Battlestar Fenris Prometheus Subclass Command Battlestar Prometheus Arizona Astraios Atlas Epimetheus Menoetius Musashi Pallas Perses Shinano Ulysses Yamato California Subclass Command Battlestar California Maryland Oklahoma Tennessee Utah Virginia Atlantia Subclass Command Battlestar Atlantia Orion (Under Construction) Nova Class Command Battlestar Nova Asteria Crius Excalibur Hyperion Leto Mnemosyne Nevada Rhea Selene Theia Victory Stryker Subclass Super Heavy Battlestar Stryker Acland Carnac Farragut Fisher Halsey Hood Kronus Nelson Nebraska Vallette Wallace Titan Class Super Heavy Battlestar ''' Titan Basilisk Chiron Chronos Coeus Colossus Cronus Geryon Iapetus Phoebe Themis Uranus '''Poseidon Class Heavy Battlestar Poseidon Aphrodite Argus Artemis Demeter Dionysus Eos Hades Hephaestus Hera Hestia Zeus Illustrious Class Battlestar Illustrious Formidable Indomitable Kios Redoubtable Victorious Andraste Class Command Battlestar Andraste Night Flight Rhiannon Subclass Battlestar Rhiannon Columbia Pacifica Rycon Therion Subclass Battlestar Therion Cerberus Subclass Battlestar Cerberus Acropolis Subclass Battlestar Acropolis Mercury Class Battlestar Mercury Apollo Challenger Constellation Helios Pegasus Polaris Solaria Ticonderoga Triton Valley Forge Venus Jupiter Class Battlestar Hermes Freyja Subclass Light Battlestar ''' Freyja Bifrost Esir Heimdall Hel Jotunn Loki Nioavellir Niohoggr Svartalfaheimr Vaettir Yggdrasil '''Valkyrie Class Light Battlestar Valkyrie Alfheimer Asgard Einherjar Jotunheimr Midgard Muspellsheimr Niflheim Sphinx Vanaheimr Vanir Yashuman Group B: Active Fleet (Non - Public Knowledge - 30 Battlestar) Notes (In Leonidas Universe Only): This are Battlestar they are either full operationed or could be bought back into service very quick. Illustrious Class Battlestar Ark Royal Implacable Indefatigable Ramilles Resolution Royal Oak Valhalla Class Refit Heavy Battlestar Valhalla Hunter Class Light Battlestar Hunter Venator Paladin Class Refit Battlestar Paladin Charlemagne Indomitable Class Refit Battlestar Inflexible Invincible Endurance Class Refit Battlestar Endurance Erasmus Eternal Class Refit Battlestar Eternal Delphi Rhea Mercury Class Battlestar Ares Achilles Class Refit Battlestar Achilles Hector Madrigal Class Refit Battlestar Madrigal Dakota Durga Class Refit Battlestar Durga Celestial Orion Class Refit Battlestar Orion Lemnos Renown Repulse Jupiter Class Battlestar Jupiter Group C: Battlestars that are not in either Group A or Group B but are operationed at the time of the Cylon Attack Fenris Class Battlestar Marathon Thermopylae Subclass Battlestar Thermopylae Redemption Subclass Battlestar Redemption Spartan Subclass Battlestar Spartan Leonidas Raven Class Stealth Battlestar Raven Nighthawk Auxiliary Fleet The Colonial Auxiliary Fleet operated two Fleets, the Auxilitary Support Fleet and the Auxilitary Supply Fleet. Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Military Units Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Dimension Eight